The Secret Curl
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: What if Germany had a curl, but no one knew about it. Two-shot. My first fanfic so it might not be that good. Slight Gerita, reviews welcome.
1. The Curl

A/N: I deserve only some credit for this story. I was with a friend while role-playing when she said "What if Germany had a secret curl and hid it since his hair is always slicked back." I thought it was a good fanfic story so here it is. I made this with a slight Gerita since another friend wanted some. If you see any mistakes, please tell me because I would like to improve my writing. This is my first story/oneshot so it may not be that good. Please R&R. I can take constructive criticism so please tell me if you see anything wrong. Sorry for the long author note. Enjoy!

_Italicized_ or **bold** means someone's thoughts or in dialect means emphasis or it's in another language.

I totally forgot to put up a disclaimer. I do NOT own Hetalia (if I did it would be labeled as yaoi)

* * *

**The Secret Curl**

.

Germany woke up that morning at 6:00 as usual. Strangely, Italy had not been there when he woke up. _Must have slept with his brother, strange kids_. He got out of bed, took a shower, and changed into his military outfit. _Ugh, this again_. He looked in the mirror at his curl. It wasn't much but it annoyed him, almost as much as Italy and everyone knew how much he annoyed Germany. It was like America's curl, but bent and blockish, like his personality. He sighed as he used his hands to slick back his hair. _There, all gone_. He took one last look in the mirror and headed out to run before the World Conference. It was being held at America's house since he had a freaking mansion, even if most of it was just for horror movies and video games. After his run, Germany decided to take a detour to buy some wursts before the meeting. After all, all America had were hamburgers. He had gotten sick of them by the tenth meeting and decided to eat out before arriving at the conferences from then on.

Germany arrived at the conference room at around 9:00, an hour early. He looked around the room at the countries already there. There was England, Japan, Russia, and China. _Of course America isn't here. He's always been the last to arrive, and with a "big, fantastic" entrance_. Germany sighed as he turned to go get Italy, he never seemed to show up on his own, when he saw something that surprised him. There was Italy humming as he skipped into the room with his brother, who as grumpy as ever, walked into the room with his arms crossed mumbling curses under his breath about getting up early, Spain, and the "potato lover." Italy stopped when he saw Germany standing there staring at him and smiled, "Hi Germany! Look I finally got here early. It was all thanks to Spain and Romano ni-chan*!" He yelled happily while Germany stood there (still) staring at him. His brain FINALLY processed the reason when Spain walked into the room with a basket of tomatoes. "Spain" he said going up to the nation, holding out his hand, "Thank you for bringing making sure Italy made it here. And early might I add." Spain looked at him, shook his hand, and smiled. "No problem _mi amigo_. Anything for Ita-kun!"

Soon countries began to come in one by one. By the time the meeting was supposed to start, America rushed into the room, and in the process broke his door. "THE HERO IS NOW HERE. LET THE MEETING BEGIN!" Germany couldn't remember exactly what happened after that. The only thing that he remembered was listening to America ramble about a hero to save the planet, England and France arguing about anything there was to argue about, Russia picking on the Baltics, and Switzerland going on about shooting everyone with his gun. Then he couldn't stand it anymore. "EVERYONE BE QUIET! WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE PROBLEMS OF THE WORLD NOT OUR OWN PROBLEMS! IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY THEN RAISE YOUR HAND, EVERYONE WILL HAVE 5-10 MINUTES TO SPEAK AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE A CHANCE SO BE PATIENT!" he shouted across the room so everyone could here. He saw a hand waving in the air and saw that it was Italy. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy," he said pointing to Italy so everyone knew who was talking. "PASTA!" Italy suddenly screams. "..." Everything was silent for a moment. /_**Facepalm**_/ _Of course Italy wouldn't say something related to the meeting. Why did I pick on him if I knew this? Honestly, I care for him too much. _Germany sighed and progressed the meeting. When it was finally over he sighed and packed his papers to leave. "Ve~. Hey Germany, can I go home with you? Romano and Spain are going to pick tomatoes so I don't have anyone to go back with," Italy appeared behind him and asked. Germany sighed, "Fine." The ride home was decent as it could be. With Italy singing about pasta in the passenger seat might have been the only thing annoying him the entire time, that or the fact that he was going home with him. The entire time his heart was beating and he had to make himself concentrate on driving.

When they arrived at Germany's house, Italy ran inside and went straight to the kitchen. "I'm going to make PASTA for dinner, k' Germany?" "Fine, do as you please," he replied to the overly energetic Italian nation already getting ready to make pasta. _He loves pasta way too much. Maybe he needs to be introduced to new foods_, Germany told himself to take Italy on vacation to all the other nations and have him sample their foods. He sat at the table working on his paper. He wasn't doing a very good job though as his thoughts were somewhere else, or rather _someone _that was in the next room making pasta. _God these papers are so annoying_. Italy suddenly appeared in front of him with a plate of pasta and stared at something on his head. Germany realized this and looked up at him. "What's wrong Italy? Is there something on my head?" He asked although he had some idea. Moments went past then Italy suddenly yelled, "**GERMANY YOU HAVE A CURL, TOO**?!" Germany had to cover his ears to avoid being deaf from _someone's_ yelling. He nodded solemnly with a slight blush across his face and made a sign that told Italy to be quiet. "I do, but promise not to tell anyone, ok?" Germany asked Italy. Italy just smiled and nodded. "Ok!"

Germany led Italy upstairs and to his mirror and ruffled his hair a bit. There, standing straight up, shaped like a block, was his curl. He sighed. The last person on earth that he wanted to find out his secret ended up finding out. Oh how fate loved him. And of course it had to be Italy, one of the loudest countries there was. Everyone would find out before tomorrow and would start asking him about it and it would be hell. As Germany was thinking about this Italy was busy admiring his curl. _Wow, it really reminds me of Germany. It's blockish and attentive just like him. I kind of want to… pull it. Tee hee~, I knew coming with Germany today paid off. Not only do I get to spend time with him, I also found out his _secret. Italy had a huge urge to pull Germany's curl but thought it was a bad idea. It might just like his curl but, it just too much. _**He pulled Germany's curl.**_

Germany was thinking how to get away when suddenly he felt… _odd and good_. It felt like he just took a warm shower, and at the same time that he was being watched(Never a good feeling).He looked up. **And he found Italy pulling on his curl**. _Wait. What? WHAT?! What does that fool think he's doing?! I want to yell at him to stop, but my voice won't come out! Oh what to do, this day is _terrible._ Ugh_. Italy saw that Germany was confused and his face was red, like, _tomato_ red. Something you don't see very often on someone like _Germany_. Italy realized that his curl was like his and Romano's curl and let go. Germany's face automatically cooled down but it was still a bit red from…_that_. He had no idea that it felt like that when your curl was pulled. He finally understood how Italy feels when his curl is pulled and felt bad for wanting to pull it. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that Italy," he said now embarrassed. Italy smiled and understood right away, "It's ok Germany. Now, LET'S EAT SOME PASTA TO FORGET OUR WORRIES!" Germany smiled and understood why he cared for Italy so much. He had a way of understanding what everyone wanted. Even though he wasn't that much of help he still wanted to help everyone. Of course he would be attracted to him with that sunny, bright personality, the complete opposite of himself. He followed Italy to eat some pasta and realized this. He smiled quietly to himself and chuckled. Maybe, just maybe he would know how Italy felt about him if he told him how he felt about Italy. It was worth a shot wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: If you actually read this to the end, I love you and think you are awesome. Something else that would make me love you more is reviews. I would love reviews to tell me how I did to you people. I might write an epilogue to this about a confession, but really it depends on what you guys want so if you could please tell me. Thank you for listening to me ramble and peace out!

*Ni-chan is Japanese for brother


	2. Epilogue

A/N: I kind of wanted to make an epilogue and a friend thought it needed one… Ok fine, I wanted to answer my own questions. I wanted to know how they treated each other after the incident and if Italy really kept his word not to tell anyone. So, I decided to write this. This might just be really a really fluffy story so...

I realized that I never put up any type of disclaimer so…

_I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters_. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it and Hetalia would be labeled as yaoi.

* * *

Epilogue

.

It had been about a week since that _incident_ with Germany and Italy. And Germany was still uncomfortable around Italy. Somehow Italy had managed to keep his promise _not to tell a single living being_, not even his **cat**. If Germany doesn't trust a cat then it's a REALLY big secret, and Italy didn't tell anyone about it. He knew that if something like a curl on Germany got out, it would ruin his reputation as a strict country. Italy really didn't want that to happen to Germany because he really liked Germany. Like really _liked_ Germany. Even though he was strict, made him run ten laps, and thought he ate pasta too much, Germany was also kind to him and saved him whenever he was in trouble (or used a plan to get him back home). Italy loved that side to Germany and he wanted to let him know. The only thing he could think of was to not tell anyone about Germany's secret curl. And tell he did not.

After another week Germany had calmed down but started becoming self-conscious around Italy more often. He would heat up and get flustered just being near him. When he tried to talk he would stumble on his words. He knew, for a while now, that he like Italy. But what made him hold back his feelings, the words that wanted to spill out of him. _Why am I holding it in?_

Germany was reading a book about war tactics when suddenly Italy burst through the door and hugged him on the spot. "Germany! ~ Let's go out today! What do you say? ~" the overly energetic Italian asked him burying his face in Germany's chest to hug him tighter. Germany was glad Italy's head was in his chest so he couldn't see the maddening blush that was covering his face. It just kept getting redder once Germany realized how close they were. "Ummm. I-I'm not sure. How's the weather today?" he asked uncomfortably. "Ve~. It's going to be really sunny and pretty today! Come on, let's go to town and eat PASTA! ~" Italy told him. _B-but, I can't go like _this_._ "F-Fine, but only for a little bit. I have a lot of work to do when we get back." What he didn't know is that Italy had spent fifteen minutes pacing back and forth in front of Germany's room debating whether or not to go through with his plan. After reassuring himself that Germany would think that it was just him being him, he burst through the door and proceeded with his plan. "Ve~, really? YAY! Well, why don't we get some gelato and PASTA!" Italy told Germany. Germany knew that there was no way out of it and went to change into something more casual than his military clothes. Italy wore black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black hoodie, and black converses, nothing to fancy. Germany wore cargo pants, a white tank top, and a thin green jacket. They left, or rather Italy skipped and Germany walked, out to enjoy the fresh air.

They went to eat at an Italian restaurant called Romano's Macaroni Grill (Tee hee, Romano) and had lunch. Germany was hesitant to enter for two reasons. 1) It was an Italian restaurant and most likely served pasta and 2) It was called _Romano_'s Macaroni Grill. **ROMANO**! The other Italy could very well be working in there and he would see him and start a scene and have them kicked out! "A-Are you sure you want to eat here?" "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Germany gave up and they entered the restaurant. Italy (obviously) got carbonara, while Germany settled with some lasagna bolognese. Germany ate in silence while Italy went on about his brother Romano, Grandpa Rome, Spain, France (Big brother France has been very weird lately with his strange laugh, but of course he is still my big brother!), and Japan (Japan doesn't like it when I hug him! Why?! It is a greeting in my country). It was almost a daily routine for them; Germany eats in silence while Italy talked the entire time. After they finished, almost on reflex, Germany reached for his wallet but as soon as he brought it out he realized that Italy had already paid. _Wow. To think that I would ever see the day Italy paid for his own food. Now isn't that something_. Italy knew that Germany was going to try to pay since that was what Italy made him do **every time they ate out**. No joke. So Italy decided to pay himself this time, to _humor_ Germany. Germany just looked on dumbfounded not knowing what to say. Italy smiled, and dragged him out of the restaurant and they walked around for a while. The entire time Germany couldn't settle down and his heart was beating in his chest so loudly he knew that Italy could hear. Italy was also the same way and he decided that today would be the day to tell Germany his feelings. He didn't know how though. "Germany let's go back now. It's going to be dark soon," Italy said pointing to the sky. Germany just nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would blurt out something stupid.

They got back just as the sun went down and Italy went straight into the kitchen to make, you guessed it, pasta. Germany sighed and went to his office on the second floor to work on any papers left. "Yell if you need anything or when dinner's done, ok?" "Got it!" Italy yelled back at Germany who was halfway up the stairs. He worked extra hard on the pasta for their dinner. Unbeknownst to Germany, Italy had bought some wursts earlier that day for them to eat. He added them instead of the meatballs to the spaghetti sauce and tasted it. It tasted better than he expected, it would be perfect for dinner! Italy hummed as he put the food in bowls and set the table. "GERMANY! DINNER'S READY!" He yelled at the bottom of the stairs. He could hardly wait for Germany's opinion on the pasta. When Germany heard Italy yell that dinner was done he sighed and started walking down the stairs to see Italy sitting down at a set table with two bowls of pasta. He raised an eyebrow as usually Italy calls Germany and starts eating without him. But tonight, Italy was unusually patient and polite. It kind of interested him. Germany sat at the table as Italy did the same. Germany looked at the pasta. _It looks different from usual. I wonder what he did to it_. He took a bite and his eyes widened. "I-is this … _wurst_?! It tastes good in your pasta sauce Italy! You made this really well!" Italy had a light blush on his face when Germany told him that. "The truth is that I wanted to make today's pasta REALLY special. Special for you Germany…" He got quieter as his sentence ended. But Germany heard him and blushed at the statement. "Ummm… Well, thank you Venenciano, for… everything." _Although all he really did was make me pasta every day. Well, it's not like it was disgusting or anything. It's actually pretty good._ Germany's thoughts were broken when he felt arms wrap themselves around his torso and felt warmth on his chest. He looked down and saw that Italy was hugging him and automatically felt a blush grace his cheeks. Although unbeknownst to each other, they were happy Italy was hugging Germany and hiding his face in his chest 1) Italy couldn't see how red Germany was and 2) Germany couldn't see how red Italy was.

"Germany. Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"Ja, w-what is it Italy?"

"Germany, you are always helping me when I get in trouble. When I didn't use a grenade right away you helped me, when we were in the desert you let me use the water to boil pasta, and you let me make an alliance with you even though your boss didn't want to. Thank you Germany, for everything, and-

Italy took a deep breath and continued, no matter how nervous he was.

"-And thank you for keeping me by your side, making you pasta, and always being there for me. Thank you. _Ti amo_, Germany. I-I love you." Italy hugged Germany tighter waiting for his reaction. Germany on the other hand was at a loss for words. He never thought that Italy would ever return his feelings. Soon Italy felt strong, warm arms wrap around him and he looked up at Germany's eyes. They had a small sparkle to them and Italy saw relief, happiness, and something else he couldn't describe. Then suddenly Germany fell to his knees and hugged Italy. Italy understood and hugged him back with Germany now digging his face in Italy's chest.

"Italy, I want to say thank you as well. Without you, I wouldn't be me the way I am now. You showed that you cared for me and you stayed with me no matter how many times I pushed you away from me. You always came back with that idiotic smile on your face, always in a good mood, and always happy to see me. You're the only one who really showed me kindness. Thank you so much Italy. _Ich liebe dich auch_, I love you too Italy. Italy squeezed Italy a little tighter and inhaled his scent. He smelled like pasta, a smell that Germany loved. It reminded him of Italy in the kitchen making pasta with that big smile he always wore. They stayed in that position for a while then Germany looked up at the Italian and smiled a real, gentle smile. Then, he leaned up and kissed Italy very softly on his lips. They were soft and delicate and also tasted like pasta. He looked into Italy's eyes and saw pure happiness in them and that made Germany happy. They kissed once more and went back to eating thanks to Germany's stomach rumbling and for once Germany was talking while Italy listened. They lived happily ever after.

…

…

…

Or so you think.

* * *

"ITALY COME BACK HERE AND COMPLETE THE 10 LAPS!"

"VE~, I'M SORRY GERMANY BUT I DON'T WANT TOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Italy sped away thanks to the Italian blood that ran through his veins. Germany sighed as he realized that he would have to catch up to him and bring him back before Italy got himself lost. _What am I going to do with him?_

* * *

A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I NEVER SEEMED TO FINISH IT. The part about where they go to the restaurant I already knew that I wanted them to go to Romano's Macaroni Grill mainly because of the name and their food tastes DELICIOUS! (And it's Italian). Carbonara is a type of pasta and Bolognese is a type of Italian meat sauce(Thanks to Ravenwood316 for clearing that up). Carbonara is _**really**_good especially where we get it from. It's so warm and cheesy and _sooooo_ good. I'm hungry now.

I am now addicted to the Nordic's song _Always with You_. Check it out sometime.

And for all of you who read this story I want you to know it means so much to me and I feel really happy to those who read and review because I would like reviews. Review please~!


End file.
